1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns electrical components which are mounted in metal housings, and in which one electrical terminal of the component is connected to the housing by means of a soft solder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid electrolytic capacitors consist of a sintered body of a valve metal such as tantalum or niobium onto which the oxide layer serving as the dielectric is applied by means of anode oxidation. In such capacitors, a semiconducting electrolyte serves as a cathode, such as manganese or lead oxide. For the cathode current terminal a graphite layer is generally used which is located on the electrolyte. The graphite layer is covered by a solderable coating, such as a layer of silver conductive lacquer. When installed in metal housings, the electrical connection is produced by means of solft soldering between the cathode current terminal and the housing. An anode connecting wire is guided out of the housing in an insulated fashion. This manner of installation presupposes a housing of a solderable metal or a solderable metal alloy such as copper. But solderable metals of this type are expensive and most often also require a surface treatment to protect against corrosion.